I'll Never Let Go
by WhiteMoonDragon
Summary: Danny had fought all kinds of ghosts since the accident one year ago, but what happens when his latest enemy isn’t a ghost, but a revenge hungry human? What lengths will Danny go to, especially when Sam is the innocent victim of it all...
1. The Kidnapping

A/N: Hey, I've only written Inuyasha fics up to this point so I hope this does ok as my first DP one! I have the outline for this entire story written, so I'll update fairly regularly. And to my loyal fans of my Inuyasha stories left incomplete, I'm still working on them but I made the mistake of typing chapter by chapter and posting EXTREMLY irregularly when personal problems come up. But to all, I hope you enjoy the story!!

* * *

"BEWARE!!! For I am the box ghost! Master of all cubical items!" The slightly portly ghost floats a little higher and has a few nearby shipping boxes circle him. He gives out a long, maniacal laugh, enjoying the sound of his voice echoing off the building walls.

"Oh, so you're not powerful enough to control anything else?"

The ghost stops laughing and stares at the teen with a confused look.

"Just think about it," The teen continues. "If you could control all shapes that are three dimensional, then you could be all powerful. Any object can be used as a weapon and as defense."

Now intrigued, the ghost lowers himself to eye level with the teen.

"Say you could control all shapes, you could even control the thermos." He holds the item in front of him to show him. "By controlling the thermos, you can never be caught and free to spread havoc to all."

The box ghost leans forward, examining the thermos. "Very true!" He finally announces. "I, the box ghost, shall now become master of all it-" He lets out a shocked scream as he gets sucked into the thermos. The boxes that had been levitating crash on the cement, one sounding like it had once contained china.

The teen finally breaks and falls to the ground laughing.

"I totally can't believe he fell for it!"

"Are you sure he isn't going to take your advice?" Sam says over the Fenton phones.

Danny finally stops laughing long enough to reply. "Of course not! The guy will probably stay in shock that he was tricked for months!"

Despite the fact Danny can only hear Sam, he places his bet that she's rolling her eyes.

"Come on Sam, you know as well as I do that if Tucker's mom wasn't making such a big deal about his cold that he'd be laughing as well."

"Fine." Sam groans. "The park is clear, nothing coming up on the scanner."

"Good. Then we can head home." Danny holds out his hand to catch a raindrop. "It's starting to rain and I'd like to avoid getting sick too, we have a test over formulas for 3D objects in geometry. Which I believe I've proven I'm ready for."

Sam bursts into a fit of laughter. "Danny, hate to break it to you, but recognizing an object is different from knowing how to find their surface area and volume."

Silence on Danny's end.

Sam giggles a little at his realization. "Alright master of shapes, meet you on the west side of the park."

Danny smirks at her comment. "Ok, see you in a minute."

The rain starts to pick up and Danny turns intangible. Lucky for him, his powers were useful for more common problems. He floats up and looks down, watching a few raindrops fall through where his body should be. He then flies out of the ally and down the street. He rolls over and looks up at the dark clouds. He lets out a sigh and watches a soft white mist float out of his mouth and towards the clouds. It was comforting to see a mist from the cold rather then the blue mist of his ghost sense. He turns back onto his stomach when he reaches the final street to cross before the park.

He's about to cross when a blood curling scream echoes through the Fenton Phones. Danny's heart lurches forward and he races across the street and down the nearest path of the park. Not knowing where Sam is exactly in the park, he looks in between every tree. Though he's looking for Sam specifically, he keeps his eyes open for a ghost. What else could be out at this hour to get Sam scared?

Not too far down the path, Danny reaches a fork. In the middle, is Sam, but instead of a ghost attacking her, it's a man, a vary large man. The man is practically three times Sam's size and appears amused she's even attempting to fight him since she's being held by the wrists off the ground. Sam's backpack lays a foot away with the contents spilled out. Some being equipment from his parents lab and a few school books. Sam's scooter also sits nearby, forgotten.Danny glares at the man and races towards him. He doesn't bother turning invisible, he's just determined to get as much thrust as he can to knock the man to the ground and give Sam a chance to run away. He crashes into him and can feel himself and the man start to fall. The man lets go of Sam and moves his arms to brace himself on instinct. They hit the ground, hard.

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Danny sits up. "SAM RUN!!!"

Sam jumps a little but turns and races in the direction that Danny came from.

Danny turns back to try and keep the man immobilized long enough to give Sam a chance to get away, but is met by a fist to his left eye. Danny is launched back a few feet and lands on his back. He sees stars for a few seconds, but rolls over, just in time to see the man run past him in the direction Sam went.

Danny moans in pain. Despite the fact he's seeing double, he floats up past the top of the trees. He sees the man stop at the at the entrance to the park and look around. Lucky for Sam he didn't see where she went. Danny floats a little higher and races above the buildings.

_'Come on Sam, where did you go?'_ Danny turns and looks down at a maze of alleys. He sees Sam racing down one. Giving a sigh of relief, Danny dives down and hooks his arms under hers. Sam lets out a squeak of surprise and tries to squirm out of his grasp.

"Relax Sam, it's me!" Danny says. Sam instantly stops fighting and looks up at him.

"God Danny you scared me!" She glares at him but instantly drops it when she sees a small ribbon of blood running down his left cheek. "Danny! What happened?" She lifts her hand to try to wipe away some of it. She pulls her hand back when he flinches.

"After I tackled that guy he punched me." Danny explains. "It's nothing, really. Let's just find some place to hide for now." He pushes off the cold ground and tightens his grip around her middle. He reaches the top of a short warehouse building to their right and puts Sam down.

"Who was that guy?" Danny asks.

"I don't know." Sam look down at her wrists. Even though they're only red, she can feel that they'll be swollen and badly bruised later. She rubs them absentmindedly to help the pain. "I was putting away the equipment and that man just grabbed me."

Danny looks over towards the escape ladder. "Well, whoever he was, I think he's gone. Probably just a thug wanting your-" Danny's sentence is stopped when the man comes up from behind him and slams him into a ventilation shaft. Danny crumples instantly to the ground, changing into his human form.

Sam screams and tries to reach him. She's stopped when the man grabs the back of her black tank top. He whips her back, causing her to stumble to the very edge of the cement roof. The man takes a few steps towards her before Danny slams into him from the side. Even though the man never reached Sam, his arm hits her with enough force for her to loose what little balance she had.

Sam slips off the roof with an ear splitting scream.

Danny, though, reacts quick enough to grab her hand with one of his and hold onto the ledge with the other.

"Hang on Sam!"

Sam looks up at her best friend, violet eyes filled shear terror.

Danny begins to scoot back, inching Sam closer to the roof ledge. He sees her eyes widen and mouth open, but before a single word can escape her lips, a fraction of a second is filled with blinding pain, then darkness filled with Sam's voice screaming his name.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like it! Review please!!! 


	2. Blame

A/N: Well, I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped for, but beggars can't be choosers. I thank those who did review though greatly.

* * *

Danny wakes up cold and in pain. Even though he hadn't opened his eyes yet, he can feel that his cloths are soaked and ice cold, not to mention his skin is pruned and numb. The pain, though, is the most noticeable. His head is throbbing on the left side, not to mention his shoulder feels yanked out of its socket. The pain he feels now is definitely worse than any time Dash had gotten a good hold on him.

A couple rays of sun dance on his face before disappearing behind some clouds. The rays instantly warm his frozen cheeks, a breath of welcomed relief. It saddens him that they disappeared so quickly.

Finally, he opens his eyes.

He can see dark clouds tumbling above, threatening to break and dump more rain on the city. He can also see that he's on the roof of a building, the flat cement roof is dotted with ventilation shafts and a few fire escapes. A pigeon coos softly from its perch nearby, adding to the eerie setting.

He groans and sits up. '_Why am I here_?'Danny pauses for a second and looks around again. '_What is here?' _He rubs his throbbing head in hopes of easing the pain now blurring his thoughts. Bad idea. He winces and pulls his hand back, it's coated in a mix of dry and wet blood.

_'Blood?'_ Danny's body turns rigid. The memory of last night rushes to him, playing like a twisted movie with no stop button. "Sam." He can feel his eyes sting with tears. As much as he doesn't want to, he turns and looks at the edge nearest him. Taking a final breath he sticks his head over. It's a bleak narrow ally with deep puddles dotting it. An open dumpster sits directly below him and is filled to the rim with large black bags. No Sam anywhere to his great relief and fear.

But if she isn't in the ally from when she fell, where is she?

Danny shakes his head, no use pondering the situation here. Since he's hurt and it's morning, it'd be best to find his and Sam's parents. He stands up and turns into his ghost form so he can get home faster. As soon as the rings disappear he stumbles.

_"Guess that took a lot more energy then usual."_ Danny regains his footing timidly. He'd definitely have to be careful getting home. He then leaps up and flies in the direction of his home guessed from the park being nearby. He looks down at the city streets, seeing them clear for a change. _'It must be later then I thought.'_ He swoops down a little avoid a flag flapping in the breeze. Just as he arches his back to go higher, he sees Sam's house. That was what originally stopped him, but seeing about a dozen parked police cars in front of her house is what causes him to alter his rout to her home.

Danny flies down and transforms back into his human form in an ally. He's met by a cold wind making him shiver in his damp cloths. He steps out of the ally and walks up to the doorstep. It's open a crack. He pears inside and sees many armed police men and women walking around. Some are talking on phones and writing in notebooks, some are drinking coffee and mumbling back and forth to one another, and one is writing on a large marker board.

Danny is about to turn and head back in the direction of his home when a flash of orange passes the door. He pushes it open a little more to get a better view. It's his dad!

Jack turns and wraps his arms around Maddie. Maddie doesn't move at all. Her eyes remain focused on the vase near the staircase. Her baby boy is missing, the police have no clues as to where he may be, it's been 17 hours since he was last seen, how is she suppose to feel anything?

Jack, noticing his wife's disconnection to the world, gently leads her to an obviously antique chair. She'd been standing since they came to the Manson house at one in the morning.

Danny and Sam, from what they had learned, left school at 3:30 like they did everyday and dropped Tucker's homework off at about five. They'd been seen at the Nasty Burger in between that time, but after they left Tucker's, no one had seen them. It was as though they just disappeared! When ten rolled around, both Danny and Sam's curfew, both sets of parents became upset that they hadn't come home. Once eleven came, they began calling everyone they could think of. When that didn't work, they did the only thing they could do; call the police. The police stationed at the Manson home at about 1:30 and began the standard police procedure; tap both family's phone lines, interview all those who had seen them that day, get call history on both Danny and Sam's phone lines, etc. But that had lead no where. Now both families sat in exhaustion, waiting and hoping that they'd appear at the doorstep.

The Fenton family is met with just that miracle.

The front door squeaks open and every set of eyes near enough to hear it turns and stares. Standing in the double door entrance to the Manson home is a boy. His black hair is dripping and flat against his head. His cloths are also wet and dripping, forming a small puddle at his feet. He's as pale as a ghost and shivering. No one moves. It can't possibly be true! The boy in the doorway is Danny, one of the kids they had been searching for the past eight and a half hours, is standing before their very eyes.

The sound of two shattering plaster mugs break everyone's stunned stupor.

"DANNY!!!!" Jazz jumps over the two coffee mugs once filled with freshly brewed tea and races towards her brother. Reaching him, she embraces him as tightly as she can, tears pouring from her eyes. Danny winces a little as she applies pressure on his soar shoulder. Jazz notices and immediately lets go. She glances over him and gasps. "Danny, what happened?"

Danny just stares at his parents. Both have blank expressions, still stunned he's there.

"Hi mom, hi dad." His voice is soft and slightly hollow. But it doesn't matter, it's enough to get Jack and Maddie out of shock and race to their son.

Maddie reaches him first. She wraps her arms around him, careful though since she remembers him wincing when Jazz hugged him. She instantly bursts into tears when her arms hold a solid figure instead of passing through like she was expecting. He's real! He's really here and wrapped in her arms! Maddie's shoulders begin to shake as she sobs on her son's shoulder.

Jack then reaches Danny. He opens his large arms, catching Jazz and bring his whole family together in a large sweep. He begins to cry too, only his are silent ones crawling down each cheek. He'd never been more grateful. His son had come back to him, alive and well.

The Mansons sit silently in the hearth room chairs that have a direct view of the front door. All three were stunned Danny walked into their house, but at the moment, they were waiting for Sam to walk through them as well. After a few minutes though, they realize their prayers won't be answered as easily as the Fenton's.

Mrs. Manson stands up abruptly. The other Mansons look up at her, but none say anything. She storms towards the Fentons, rage smothering all forms of rational thoughts. She yanks Danny away from his family's arms with a hand planted heavily on each shoulder. Danny winces again as pain is induced by being roughly handled.

"Where's Sam!?" Her voice echoes off the high ceilings.

Danny stares up at the woman. Her hair is messy and hanging loosely around her face. Her face is pale from a lack of make-up. Her eyes are full of anger and helplessness. In short, this woman looked like hell.

"Where's my daughter!?" She tightens her grip on his shoulders.

Danny can feel tears weld up in his eyes both from pain and despair. He looks down, he can't tell this woman flat out what happened, he can hardly look her in the eyes. Finally, he takes a deep breath, saying only one sentence. "She was kidnapped, I'm sorry I couldn't protect her."

The entire room grew silent. The police who had been talking on phones announcing the safe arrival of Danny hang up their phones, those who where cleaning off the section of marker board about him stop mid swipe, and those talking to one another stop mid-sentence.

Mrs. Manson begins to shake.

"It's your fault!" She finally screams. "If you and that other boy didn't drag her around the city at ungodly hours of the night doing who knows what, she'd be safe at home where she should be! This is your fault!"

Maddie glares at the woman, how dare she accuse her son of what happened? He said he tried to protect her and obviously got hurt in the process! She takes a few steps towards the woman, intent on protecting her son.

She freezes when Danny looks up at Mrs. Manson. His eyes are filled with tears ready to run down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Manson. I tried, I really did."

Mrs. Manson's glare instantly softens. Her eyes begin to water as well and she grabs the boy as though her life depended on it. Rivers of tears run down her cheeks as she sobs on Danny's shoulder. Danny wraps his arms around the frail woman and lets the tears finally fall from his own eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N: Definitely longer then before, hope it encourages you guys to review more. Please and thank you! 


	3. Despair

A/N: Chapter 3, yay! Way more reviews then last time, thanks a bunch guys! No excuse for my absence.

* * *

Danny looks out his window from the spot on his bed. It's raining. Hard. Visibility is limited to a few feet from the window because of the thick fog lurking between the buildings. A few drops splatter against the window as a gust of wind catches them.

Danny sighs and glances at his sling. As soon as the initial shock dissipated, a paramedic unit showed up to make sure he was ok physically. Physically, Danny had dislocated his shoulder really bad and they put him the sling that attached around his chest after popping it back in place. He also got a few stitches on the side of his head where the man had punched him, which is now bruised and swollen. Physically, Danny felt nothing from his injuries. Emotionally, Danny felt dead.

He leans against his pillow and looks around his room. All the lights are off, leaving his room a dull gray from the dark clouds and rain outside his window. He doesn't want to do anything, all he wanted was to wallow in the grief of loosing his best friend when he could have saved her.

Feeling the sting of fresh tears, Danny rolls over onto his right side and balances his arm on his side to keep his shoulder still. He's met with a photograph staring at him from his nightstand. It was taken before the winter formal of the three of them dressed up before heading to the school dance. Tucker is on the left in a black suit and a yellow dress shirt accented by a black and yellow stripped tie. He looked stunning and would have been a heartthrob to all the single girls at the dance; his red beret ruined the look unfortunately.

Danny stood in the middle. He also had a black suit on only with a blue dress shirt that matched his eyes. His mom had spent hours nagging and primping him every chance she got. Although it had annoyed him at the time, as soon as Sam arrived his mind went through a frenzy of 'what-ifs' ranging from his breath being rancid to his cologne being too strong. Those thoughts quieted quickly though when he remembered all the trouble his mom had given him in the hours before her arrival and he couldn't have been more grateful.

Finally, Sam stood on the right. Her dress was long and had a small train in the back. It composed of two layers, the top being a thick, silky black and the layer beneath being a rich jade of a lighter material. The right side had a large slit in the black layer, exposing the jade layer to contrast both rich colors greatly. The dress held loose only at the bottom, flaring out from her hips while the top held tight to her slim figure and cupped each breast tightly. Also, a thick bow the same shade of jade sat above the beginning of the slit and wrapped around her waist gently, allowing natural folds to accent the contrast in fit. She also had a necklace on. It was simple and held on a slim and delicate silver chain. It sat perfectly on her chest, resting just above her cleavage. She said her grandmother gave it to her when she caught him admiring it. It was a tear shaped jade jewel that looked to be well over a hundred years old. Although the top part of the jewel was smooth, the bottom had a paper thin layer of black granite that reflected both dark and light shades of jade when the light bounced off at different angles. Also, her hair had been pulled up into a messy pony tail. Her bangs were left down to accent her face and each lock of hair in the pony tail seemed to be unique. She dusted her hair with a light powder glitter and also stuck a small green flower at the base of her pony tail. Although her dress seemed to oppose her gothic style, her thick black eyeliner, dark lipstick and thick black bracelets showed that she wouldn't change her style for just one evening.

She was stunning, plain and simple.

Danny flips the picture over.

A soft knock on his door breaks the deafening silence in his room, but he shows no sign of acknowledgment to the sound. The door opens slowly and Tucker steps into the room.

"Hey man, great seeing that you're alive!" He shuts the door behind him. "Your mom asked me to bring this up for you to keep your eye from sw-." He notices a plastic bag full of water sitting on his dresser. "Errr, never mind." He tosses the bag of ice onto his dresser.

Danny keeps his gaze focused on the back side of the picture.

Tucker lets out a sigh and plops down his friends bed. "Dude, I snuck out my window to come and see you because my mom refuses to let me out of the house with a fever of 100, you better not just lay here and ignore me."

Danny takes in a shaky breath and rolls over enough to look at his friend.

Tucker smiles at him. "Well, that's better then nothing."

Danny gives a weak smile and looks back at the picture. "I-I" His voice cracks horridly and he clears his throat. "I couldn't protect her." A few tears spill down his cheeks. "She's my best friend and I couldn't protect her…"

Tucker's smile dissipates and he lets out a heavy sigh. "Dude, you did everything you could. I may not have been there, but seeing how you've protected her hundreds of times before, there's no doubt in my mind you tried your hardest and its quite obvious you did." He indicates the stitches along his face as evidence.

"But she's still gone. She could be hurt somewhere, that man could have taken her, he could be-" Danny trails off and rolls further onto his side.

Tucker looks at his friend. He's beaten down and disheartened deeply, that much is obvious and for good reason. One of his best friends is gone, but whether he acknowledges it or not, he's more distraught because Sam is more then a friend to him.

"Look dude." Tucker notices the photograph on his friend's nightstand laying face down. Knowing what the image is, he reaches over and flips it back up so that Danny can see her. "You did everything you could." He repeats. "You spent hours retelling what happened, described the man to the sketch artist, and led a walk through of every where you went last night. There isn't anything more you can do, man; I'm sorry."

Danny stares at Sam in the picture. "I just can't believe she's gone. I've fought ghosts for two years and I couldn't fight one human to protect her." He squeezes his eyes shut. "Why her Tuck? Why Sam?" A few more tears spill down his cheeks.

Tucker lets out a shaky sigh as he holds back his own tears. "I don't know, man. I don't know." He puts his hand on his friends arm and lets his own tears fall.

**Monday at school**

Danny and Tucker plop down into their seats in Mr. Lancer's home room. The morning had dragged on like it usually did on Mondays, but this Monday was the second day after Sam disappeared and the first day back to school, making Danny and Tucker feel as though the day was an eternity. No leads, no witnesses, no progress in Sam's disappearance in the past 48 hours. The investigation had already stagnated. Danny and Tucker decided to do the only thing they could think of, go back to school to try and keep their minds off what is happening.

Danny plops down in his seat near the window and stares blankly at the overcast skies. He and Tucker didn't arrive early like they usually did. Instead, they arrived with only a few minutes to spare, sitting down just before the finale bell rang. Lancer isn't in the room, so the students began to take advantage of the time.

Dash comes up to Danny's desk and yanks him out of his seat until he's eye level, about two feet off the floor.

"Hey Fenton! Did you honestly think sneaking into class would get you off your morn-" He stops short of his speech when he notices the sling, black eye and stitches. "Whoa, who got to you first?" He looks over at Kwan who has a just as confused and stunned look as Dash.

Danny doesn't answer, he doesn't have to. The loud speakers for the morning announcements crackle to life and the principle's gentle voice echoes throughout the room.

"Attention students. Early Saturday morning the police were called to the Manson household at the disappearance of their daughter, Samantha. During that same morning, the Fentons reported the disappearance of their son, Daniel. Luckily for the Fenton family, Daniel was found midmorning. When interviewed by the police, he told them that after dropping off a fellow student's work, they were attacked by an unknown man near the park. Daniel claimed he tried to protect his friend, but was unsuccessful. Samantha was kidnapped. If anyone has information or any knowledge of the incident, please come to the office where the authorities will be contacted.

In other news-"

No one listens to the rest of the announcements, all eyes had turned towards Danny, still being held by the front of his shirt by Dash.

Dash slowly lets him down and as soon as his feet touch the floor, the room erupts into whispers and hushed murmurs.

Tucker even grumbles about his name being reduced to only 'fellow student.'

"Students." Mr. Lancer's voice cuts through the dull roar of voices. "Please return to your seats at once and we'll begin the lesson." He pulls off his rain coat and shuts the door to the room. After reaching his desk, he directs his gaze towards Danny and Tucker. "Mr. Fenton and Foley, you two are excused at anytime during the day to go to the counseling office if needed."

Both nod their heads in understanding. Mr. Lancer gives them a sympathetic look, as though he wants to say something else to the boys, but turns and begins the lesson.

Tucker pulls out a notebook and begins to take notes. Danny on the other hand, turns and looks back out the window. A few raindrops land on the window and slide down the glass.

_'I could have saved her.'_ Danny can feel his eyes weld up with tears. The constant replay of that night had stopped playing, now leaving a mixture of numbness, a stabbing pain in his chest from loss and a weighed down feeling from guilt. Right now the feeling of loss was taking its hold and stabbing his heart with every breath he takes. He takes a broken breath, fighting back tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He can feel the dagger stabbing his heart ease its ferocity with each deep breath until it melts into numbness. He welcomes the numbness with open arms to help him keep a somewhat composed mask on his face and push away the other two stronger emotions.

After a few minutes, more drops land on the glass and the rain picks up the pace into a downpour. Danny sighs and looks at the empty desk in front of him. Sam's desk. He can feel the numbness instantly slip away and give way to loss again. Danny folds his arms to bury his face and hide from his fellow classmates.

Today would be harder then anything he had expected.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter may not come for a while. 


End file.
